Rewriting The Past
by Kyekeyo
Summary: Time Travel fic. After the war Naruto and Hinata go back to completely change everything, though they get more than they bargained for. With two mysterious voices in Hinata's head, Naruto's bloodlimit? and a new insidious evil . Who knew changes could only make things worse? A different take on this common plot. First fic ever. Naruhina, Sasuxoc, Shikatema, and sakux?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Well this is my first fanfic, so go easy on me, please? c: This doesn't really go according to canon, they'll be time skips and the first chapter is kind of short, but it's just the general start. It gets better i promise, I'm just new to fanfics and I'm trying to get a good feel of it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters. I only claim ownership of my OCs**

Naruto dropped on his knees, tears running down his face. He punched the ground, creating a small crater.

"I said I wouldn't let them die…" He whispered out loud, "But I couldn't even save them!" He slammed a Rasengan in the ground, in his anger and agony, not noticing he did it one handedly.

Hinata looked on in concern, she was alive-barely but still alive. Because she was fighting close by Naruto he was able to save her from being impaled in the heart, he was even able to heal her a bit with Kurama's chakra. She was dizzy from blood loss and the wounds all over her body hurt but she was still breathing, which was more than she could say for the rest of Konaha 13 (Sai included). After Sasuke had come to the battle field along with his "team" the war took a turn in favor for the Allied Forces. The war was won but at what cost, The Five Kages, her dad, Tamari, Konkuro... so many precious comrades lost. She should be dead right now, she didn't feel worthy of her life at the moment. Fighting back the gruesome images of their deaths and the stench of death that lingered in the air, she struggled over to Naruto.

She hesitated a moment before resting her hand on his shoulder, she still wasn't sure where they stood, and didn't want to cross boundaries but she pushed that in the back of her mind, it could wait. Naruto needed a friend right now.

"Hinata," He croaked looking up at her, sadness evident in his eyes. "Why couldn't I save them?" She squeezed his shoulder gently, "What's this all worth now, the people I fought to protect are dead… dead.. I couldn't save them! Why couldn't I save them?!"

Hinata felt utterly useless as Naruto cried, there was nothing they could do., nothing she could do, she hang her head in shame.

_It's time_.

'What, who is that?' Hinata snapped her head up at the sound of a voice in her head. Maybe she lost more blood than she thought…

_Just do it already_

Who are you?

_Don't worry about that_, a female giggle was heard, _just do it, you know what to do._

Confusion flashed through her mind until she felt knowledge hit her like a ton of bricks. She understood what the voice was saying and releasing Naruto, she began to get rid of her vest and shirt. If it was under normal circumstances she would have passed out and Naruto's eyes would have budged from the sockets. He jumped up as he realized what she was doing.

"What are you doing?! This is not the time or place for that. Our friends are dead and you're stripping!" Angry that she would do such a thing, he still couldn't hide the pink tinting of his cheeks.

"Just shut up and watch!" Hinata's voice sounded desperate.

Naruto was about to open his mouth to protest when he was brought to his mindscape.

**Just shut up kit! Pay attention to what she's doing. Humans… perverted weaklings. **Kurama rolled his eyes

"But- "

**No buts.**

With that he was kicked out of his mindscape and found Hinata standing just in a bra, her back to him.

"Wow…" Was all he could let out as he looked at her back. On it was a blue tattoo of a woman with wings that starched reaching either one of Hinata's shoulder blades. The woman's face was serene with eyes closed as her hands lead towards her center where they were cupped, a pocket watch in them.

"What is that?"

Not turning around, "It's out solution." Even though Naruto couldn't see her face he could hear a sense of dread in her voice. "Do you have your father's kunai?"

Nodding Naruto, dug it out of his jumpsuit, twirling it in his hand. "I don't know where you're going with this."

"You know how the Hiraishin works right?" A nod, "And how it manipulates time and space using seals on the kunai to bring the user to that destination?" Another nod. "Well this tattoo on my back is a larger version of that seal, it's a universal one that doesn't have the restrictions of time, so we can go wherever we want in it. I'm not exactly sure about the details of how I got it, or any of that but I have full faith that it will!" She turned around, flashing him an uncharacteristic grin even though it looked like a sad one.

"SO… um… basically that thing and your back will help us go into the pass with my dad's kunai?"

Hinata sweat dropped, "yeah."

"That's awesome! We can save everyone! We can stop all of this! Whoo! we're gonna make so much happen…" As he ranted off about how he was going to kick Sasuke-teme's ass with his futuristic powers, Hinata looked at him with sad eyes.

"Not us Naruto-kun... only you." She smiled again.

"You don't want to come?" His joy instantly evaporated.

"I can't come."

"Why?"

"Because using the technique will kill me…"

"What?" Silence passed between them like a train.

"You need to insert the longest prong of the kunai in the center of my back where the clock is…" She breathed in deeply for a second, "I'll channel my chakra into it and the seal will activated making _me _the portal to the pass."

"What?! No! No way in hell Hinata, you're the only one I have left." He looked at her with pleading eyes, running his hands through his hair like a mad man.

"If I don't do this, then I will be! We need to save our friends!"

"You're one of those friends too damnit! Kuso!"

"If I'm your friend, do this for me, besides I'll be alive in the pass, this will never happen if you go fix it now!"

"B-But, what about a shadow clone! Yeah a shadow clone can do your jutsus so it might be able to do this." His voice was clouded with false hope.

Hinata shook her head sadly, "I don't have nearly enough chakra and it would disperse when you stabbed it. It's the only way." She reached out and grabbed his hands looking him deep in the eyes.

"No…" His voice was barely above a whisper but filled with emotion.

Kurama! Can't you do something?!

**No, sorry kit this is out of my hands. Now, stop being an irrational bitch. You need to do this.**

I can't do it.

**Humans… if you don't do this they stay dead, you can go prevent this, besides your mates alive in the past. Now get the fuck out and do it.**

Naruto came back staring at Hinata, fondling the kunai, he was being irrational and he knew it, he didn't know what overcame him… he guess he did always have a weakness for her.

"I'll do it."

Hinata smiled at him, and pulled him into a hug, "Prevent all of this and oh don't take so long to figure it out this time." She gave him a small kiss, before turning around bracing herself.

Closing his eyes, Naruto threw the kunai at the center of her back just as she mutter a small, "Time Reversal Jutsu."

Blue life flooded from her back and the tattoo shrank into the form of a delicate seal before spreading over her body, she poured chakra in it despite the pain. She could eel her body changing and dispersing.

"I love you Naruto-kun." She said as the blue light encased her entire body.

Naruto stood watching, resisting the urge to run over and try to stop it. It looked like everything was going according to plan until there was a small purple explosion in the "portal" and it started drawing Naruto's chakra along with himself into it. He could feel all of his chakra, even Kurama's, leave his body before he fell unconscious.

Naruto woke up in the middle of a forest in the dead of night, slowly getting up from the ground, he felt around 4 feet shorter. Looking down at himself he saw what he was pretty sure was a 6 year old of himself.

'I guessed it worked, but what happ-' His thoughts were cut short when he heard a noise from behind him.

"Whoa!" He looked closer, shocked, scared and relieved at the same time. "Hinata-chan?"

"Naruto-kun?" The young girl asked quietly. Naruto inspected her, she didn't look the way he remember, the her from the pass anyway. Her hair was long and pulled into a pony tail. That didn't seem right... "It's the me from the future."

Naruto's eyes widen before he ran over, giving her a bone-crushing hug. When he released her, her voice was redder than a tomato and she looked ready to faint.

"Oh, so that fainting _was _an illness?" He thought out loud, he didn't why she would still faint after all they'd been through.

She glared at him, "No baka, you were suffocating me!" She gasped putting her hand over her mouth, were did that come from?

Naruto looked at her strangely, "How, I thought it was supposed to…"

She shook her head, "I don't know what's going on to be honest… It was... no mistake about, I could feel it draining my chakra but just before it was gone something happened and I blocked out, I woke up here."

"Hmm. That's weird that thing starting draining my chakra too, then that happened… Maybe Kurama knows." Going to his mindscape he was shocked to see a much smaller Kurama.

**Stupid humans,** he groaned, though his voice wasn't intimidating anymore.

Naruto starred, he didn't know whether he should squeal kawaii or laugh his ass off. Kurama was now around the size of small pony and only had five tails swaying behind him. He looked like the ponies that one would have at a girl's birthday party. Naruto kept his mouth shut, because even though his body was young, he could still feel power radiating off Kurama.

"What happened, did you use your chakra to save Hinata-chan? Is that why you shrunk?"

Kurama growled, **like I said brat, it was out of my hands. It was the doing of _that woman_, damn her! She can't just use my chakra like that… **

Kurama kept mumbling something about some bitch and how he'd get her, before Naruto could ask about it, he felt a tugging on his physical body. He opened his eyes to see Hinata tugging on his sleeve a worried, shocked look on her face.

"What's wrong Hinata-chan?" He asked worried.

"I can hear Kurama!"

"Huh?" He was lost.

"The Kyuubi's in my head!"

"Don't be ridiculous! He's sealed in me." He patted his stomach to reassure her. It didn't work. Shaking her head, she closed her eyes and reopened them, but instead of the lilac pupil less eyes she once had, they were blood red, a black slit in the middle. They looked just like Kurama's.

Doing quite the Hinata like thing in this situation Naruto fainted.

**Author's Notes: So... what do you think? Should i never attempt this again? -'_'-**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto or it's characters.**

Hinata leaned over Naruto, attempting to wake up him up yet again. She shook his shoulders, and even slapped him a few times before sighing, he just wouldn't budge.

"Wait.. what?" She whispered loudly, "Free Ramen?" Not surprisingly Naruto was up in an instant.

"Ramen? Where?" A tick mark formed above Hinata's head and Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Sorry Hinata-chan."

"It's fine, just get up we need to figure out what's going on." As he got up, she began to pace around.

"I'm up and as fun as it may be to try and turn a hole in the ground, like you said we need to figure this out."

"That's what I'm trying to do," She said as she ran her fingers through her hair, "None of this makes sense."

"Hmm what I'd like to know is how you got Kurama's chakra, he is still sealed inside me and I didn't release any." He groaned, this really didn't make sense, unless, that jutsu, "Hinata-chan that Time Reversal Jutsu-".

"Lift up your shirt," Hinata blurted out suddenly.

"w-wha-".

"I need to see your seal."

"Oh," He nodded and lifted his shirt, channeling chakra to make the seal visible. A audible gasp was heard. "what, what is it?"

Looking down he noticed his seal was noticeable smaller and incomplete, well not exactly, it was just missing a portion of it. To anyone else it might have seem whole but it wasn't.

"What the fuck is going on?!"

"I think it gets more complicated."

"How the hell could this get anymore- Kuso." Hinata had taken her shirt off and on her back, instead of the blue tattoo, now there was the missing portion of his seal.

"When you were talking with Kurama and you used just chakra just now, I felt a pulsing on my back. You can put two and two together." She peered over her shoulder trying to look at her newly found half seal. "The seal must have split when we came back".

"What, but how?"

"I don't know but this isn't good..."

"Maybe it has something to do with that woman Kurama mentioned."

"Wait, a woman? There was a woman-" Hinata stopped abruptly as a pain flashed through her head.

_Don't mention me_, the voice whispered sharply in her mind, _it is not the time for that_.

Hinata mentally nodded.

"Ne Hinata-chan, what was that?" Naruto asked getting close to her face, "Wait are you feeling ok, look like sick and pale." _Usually she gets red when i'm close, not pale_.

Hinata waved him off, "I"m fine Naruto-kun, thank you for your concern, it's just really late and alot has happened, half of which we don't understand." She took a deep breath, starring off to the sky, "We'll meet back here tomorrow at night when most my clan is asleep."  
Seeing Naruto nod, they both took off in their rightful directions.

'_Hinata's being weird... well weirder than usual_', Naruto thought as he slowly walked, '_then again nothing that happened today was normal._'  
He sighed and looked up at the stars, he had a feeling all of this was going to come back and bite him in the ass.

* * *

The war was turning in their favor, after Sasuke, the four past Hokages and the others had showed up, victory no longer seemed impossible. Naruto threw a Rasenshuriken at the Juubi before placing his hands on his knees, panting heavily, fighting that thing was taking a toll on his body even with Kurama's help, his entire body hurt and he still couldn't figure out a way to completely get rid of this thing. Getting up, he looked to where Obito and Madara were standing, no attacks had been able to reach them. Pushing his already worn out body, he took off in a run in their direction, he'd go to the source of the problem one last time. Pouring his chakra into another Rasenshuriken, he jumped preparing to throw it. Before he could something flash just outside of his vision, he had just enough time to dodge one of the Juubi's fast moving tentacles (I think they're tentacles?), it was in a brief second but it threw of his aim and the shot missed. He stopped midair as he saw another one coming towards him faster than he could comprehend. He wouldn't be able to dodge it.

Blood splashed across Naruto's face and he opened his eyes, his face filled with horror. The tentacle never made contact with his body, Sasuke's was in front of him. He screamed a silent scream as they both plumet towards the ground. Still in shock he reached for Sasuke as they both fell. He wasn't aware of when they hit the ground as he starred at the gaping hole in the middle of Sasuke's body. He'd spent so many years going after his brother only to get him back and now have him die again.  
"After all these years..." Sasuke wheezed out, coughing, " You still need me to save you, huh dobe?" He coughed violently, spluttering blood all over Naruto's face.  
"Watch were your spitting that blood teme," Naruto forced out, choking on tears.

Sasuke smirked, a ghastly sight with the blood staining his mouth, "I'm sorry i won't get to see you be Hokage dobe... I was looking forward to seeing you wreck the village." With a genuine smile on his face, the last Uchiha closed his eyes, forever.

Naruto woke up in sweat, he didn't know why he had to dream about that. Traitor or not, Sasuke had come back putting his life on line for the village, and gave it for Naruto without question. Rolling over, Naruto starred at his wall, "You did restore honor to Uchiha Clan, Sasuke. You really did."

* * *

Hinata looked in the mirror. It's been hours since the forest with Naruto but she hasn't been able to sleep. She had been able to sneak in with no trouble at all, it seems she was even more invisible in this time line. Removing her sleeping robe, she took in the scars and marks on her body, they were beginning to heal from having Kurama's chakra in her body but they were still evident. She had marks that only Jyuken could leave and bruises all over, her body ached and she had severe chakra burns, no doubt from the huge change of chakra in her body. She peered even more closely into the mirror, she wondered she had done today, she didn't remember her 'training' being so brutal from the original time line. She sighed, she must have been more useless in this one. She refastened her robe, before climbing in bed, saying a small prayer, something was most definitely off and she had a feeling they could use all the help Kama could offer.

* * *

Naruto was in the park, trying to get used to being in this body, it felt weird having so much power in it, the good thing was, now he could build up on that and become far stronger than he was before. He was sitting in a mediating pose when, he heard the sound of kunai hitting a tree. Getting up he walked around a clearing to come across Sasuke throwing, trying to hit the bulls-eye. The boy had a smile and his face, Naruto grinned, he'd completely forgotten that Sasuke wasn't a prick until after the massacre.  
' Maybe that's something I could change...' Naruto thought to himself as he waled over to Sasuke.

"Yo," He said showing his trademark grin.

Sasuke nodded in acknowledgment, before tossing another kunai, not even hitting the tree.

"You're doing it wrong. Let me help you."

"No, he didn't need help to do it, so i'll figure it out on my own."

Naruto frowned in realization, he meant Itachi. Even if he stopped the Massacre, Sasuke would grow up in his brother's shadow; shaking his head he threw his own kunai, hitting the exact center of a tree.

"How'd you do that?" Sasuke asked in awed and jealousy, this boy was the same age as him but could throw a kunai as if he'd been doing it for years.

"I thought you didn't need help," Naruto stated, smirking as he walked over to get his kunai. He wrapped his hands around the hilt. He tugged but it wouldn't come out, agitated he put his leg on the trunk pulling harder, it still wouldn't come lose. Using chakra he pulled it out, using a little too much as he went tumbled over his head.

"Well that didn't go as planned," he grumbled, it's amazing how he's still a klutz in two life times.

"Here," He looked up to see Sasuke offering him a hand, he grinned taking it.

"I guess I have to cover that little stunt up with my awesomeness and show you how to do it huh?" He flashed his trade mark grin, as Sasuke smirked nodding in agreement.

Naruto showed Sasuke the correct way to angle the kunai and amount of force to assert in throw, before long Sasuke was only hitting bull-eyes. By late afternoon the two were having a light childish spar, Naruto smiled as he rushed Sasuke, things should have been like this in the first place.

"I win!" Sasuke declared as he laid on the ground panting heavily.

"You wish!" Naruto declared from where he laied on the other side of the field. Both boys had a red fist mark in their foreheads.

"whatever," Sasuke replied groaning as he got up, Naruto did the same, meeting in the middle where they fist-bumped, they were officially friends.

"Oui let's go get ramen!" Naruto announced excitedly.

"That's stuff is bad for you," Sasuke replied coolly.

"NANI?! Ramen is the food for Gods, how dare you insult it!"

Sasuke stuck his tongue out in a very brat like manor. "Fine, but last when there has to pay."

Before he'd even finished the sentence Naruto had took off, he was going to regret this.

"Took you long enough," Naruto declared when he arrived. "Hey Ayame-niisan, I'd like 12 misos, 4 porks, and 2 shirmps please."

Sasuke almost face planted, as he starred open mouthed, where the hell was this kid going to put it all. Shaking his head, he got up on the stool and ordered a shrimp for himself.

As he sat and wait, Naruto kept rambling on and on about the different flavors of ramen, while Ayame rolled her eyes. "I'm just happy he foundly found a friend," She whispered to him over the counter as she slid him his food.  
He nodded, muttering an "Itadakimasu", before digging in. His eyes went wide, he'd never had Ramen with the flavors blended so perfectly before, he dug in, deciding to ignore the kawaiis from the women watching the young boy practically stick his head in the bowl.

"Ramen's the best thing-" Naruto didn't finish as familiar dark blue hair came into his sight. "Oui Hinata-chan!"

Hinata didn't turn around but instead held on tighter onto her guardians hand and walked a bit faster.

"She probably didn't hear you," Sasuke added when he saw his friend's mood drop. He nodded getting back to his food, she probably trying not to seem different to anyone.

Naruto got up as Sasuke out the amount owned on the table, thank Kami he had his allowance on him. Nodding to each other, they took off in their own direction.

* * *

Hinata turned on her Byakugan, checking to make sure no one would she her sneak out. She slid out the back, going through the garden, hoping over the compound wall, taking to the roof when she was clear.

She came across Naruto, balancing a leaf on his finger with chakra.

"Doing this is a lot easier with less chakra," He said, grinning while he looked at her, all the while keeping his concentration.

She nodded, "I was looking in some of the old Hyuuga scrolls today but i couldn't find anything about the splitting of a Bijuu between too people."

"Eh, we can worry about that later, it's not a problem right now."

"But Naruto-kun-" She began to protest, when he walked over placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Trust me, ok?"

She looked in his eyes, seeing that he really didn't believe that this would be all that important right now. She nodded and he grinned, "Great! Now i know what we're going to change first!"

She inclined her head in curiosity, "We're gonna stop the Uchiha Massacre."

**Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews and reading my story. Like i said, I'm new at this so any suggestions at all would be really helpful, thank you (:**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or anyone in it, they just won't give me the rights :'c  
**

**Edited with advise from a reviewer, thank you!**

"Fire-fox to Blue Demon, are you in position."

"Blue Demon in position."

Hinata looked over the Uchiha compound, her black and black attire making her blend in perfectly. Tonight was the night, everything would change tonight. She almost laughed in irony, as if enough hadn't changed already. It had been four years since they'd come back to the past and nothing was the same as the first time line. When they had entered the Academy two years before, they had spent every bit of their time training. Hinata could now draw up on on Kurama's chakra at will, just like Naruto could. Intensive training, along with chakra weights added in, her and Naruto were easily some of, if not, Konaha's top elite. She bit back a grimaced as she remembered that all the changes haven't been good.

When she entered the Academy, Sasuke - he was often included in their training, Naruto and herself were the talk of the whole Village. Though neither of them showed nothing close to their real potential, they were best, no questions asked. Unfortunately this brought along some unwanted attention, Kumo, who were still itching for the Byakugan in their ranks, even after the first attempt, heard about this and it made them want the bloodline even more. They had a few ninjas sneaked in as foreign merchants, staying in the village looking for the chance to grab Hinata. Sneaking in the compound, in the dead of night he came for her, however she was out training with Naruto since they couldn't go all out when Sasuke was around.  
Since Hinata wasn't their, he settled for Hanabi, however she put up a fight and in a rough attempt to prevent her from causing too much noise, he placed a kunai at her throat for her to stop struggling. She kept struggling, cutting off a chakra point in a ninja's manhood. Frustrated he just slit her throat, removing her eyes before making his leave.  
Hinata was sneaking back into the compound when she saw him leaving, moving far too fast for the average 9 year old, she was before him in an instant, and a quick Jyuken to the heart was all it took.  
Not even checking to see that she indeed killed him, she ran to Hanabi's side, holding her dead sister's body in her hands, tears running down her face as she starred at the her serene face. She had never been close to Hanabi but they were still sisters and a reminder of her mother. She sat there as the blood soaked her clothes, mourning the death. That's the how her father found her.  
Not a hint of emotion had shown on Hiashi's face as he walked over to where Hinata was standing.. He looked down on them, leaning over to give Hinata a chakra spiked slap to the face, before muttering a disgraceful, ordering the branch members to remove Hanabi's body. He didn't even shed a single tear.  
Hinata wasn't even acknowledge for killing the man who could have gotten away with the secrets of the Byakugan. Hiashi just told her she was lucky they had enough proof to prevent a war.

She sighed coming back to reality, after that incident, Hiashi had used Neji as a replacement for Hanabi, even going as far as to move him into the main-branch quarters. She, herself was treated as thing more a servant, none of her achievement's praised, as far as the main branch wa concerned, the Hanabi's entire death was her fault. The only reason she wasn't sealed was because getting sealed at her age would have possibly killed her and that would have soiled the Hyuuga name. If it wasn't for Naruto and Sasuke she would have resorted to something far less than her former shy form. A body flashed by her eyes and she turned on her Byakugan, it had almost started. She had gotten too lost in her thoughts. She prepared herself, pulling on rabbit ANBU face mask, this is what they had been waiting for.

* * *

Naruto pulled on his fox mask as he saw movement, it was about to begin. He still couldn't believe this was it, he was still slightly surprised they'd convinced the Hokage and got everything to go according to plan.

Flashback.

Hiruzen looked at the two 6 years olds in front of him with astonishment , not only had the two just described a very detailed plan for the Uchiha Massacre and why it was needed, the flat out demanded that it be changed.

'I'm either getting far too old for this shit or putting something too strong in my pipe.' He massaged the bridge of his nose. 'it's probably both.'

He removed the pipe from his mouth, before him Naruto stood, eyes wide with knowledge far beyond his years. Beside him stood, Hinata, standing in a way only a strong kunoichi could.

"Could you repeat that Naruto?"

Naruto took a deep breathe, he knew this would happen, " We want you to stop the Uchiha Massacre, we know it'll happen in around two years and this is something you've been planning for a while. You want to have Itachi kill all of his clansmen, with the exception of his younger brother, then leave as an missing-nin, all the while reporting back to the Village." Seeing a nod from Hinata, he continued, "I think it's essential to get rid of the ones planning the revolt, but they are still loyal people loyal to Konaha in the clan, along with them innocent ones who have no idea of what's going on."

Hiruzen leaned back, it's not that he hasn't thought of that. He just didn't see an efficient alternative, he couldn't interfere in clan matters so he couldn't very well force them, that would only more quickly lead to a revolt.

"Ok, Naruto what do you propose?"

"Let the civil war happen." Naruto said calmly, unflinchingly as he starred down the hokage.

"What? We can't let that happen, our numbers haven't been replenished from the Kyuubi-"

"Yea, yea i know, your numbers are still down from the Kyuubi- who i know is sealed in me by the way- attack, and you can't risk putting your village in danger like that. We got the whole nine yards old man."

The Hokage couldn't say anything, it was a good thing he had removed the pipe from his mouth or it would have fallen out of his mouth right then, he was about to speak when Naruto held up his hand.

"I know you have questions but let me finish first. Let a civil war happen in the Uchiha clan. It won't spread and the number of deaths won't matter since you were planning to kill them all of anyway. Itachi has been observing for you since you discovered he was a prodigy when he entered the Academy right? That means he'll have no problem figuring out who's loyal and who isn't. You can plan this out with them and when it all goes down, Hinata and I, and more some others you trust will be in the shadows, making sure things go in favor of the loyalists."

Hiruzen nodded, it was a well thought out plan, he had to admit. It could work with some tweaks here and there. He was pretty sure he could have the other Village Elders agree since it would still mean they had the powerful Uchiha in their ranks. Danzo especially.

Yes, it would work out fine.

He looked at the two before him again, there was no way they were normal, just a few days ago, Naruto was declaring he would be Hokage, painting the Hokage monument faces and Hinata was too shy to wonder outside the Hyuuga compound. He wanted to know what changed.

"Ok, now that this is all settled, why don't you tell me who you too really are."

Sharing a secret glance, they nodded to each other before beginning to explain everything.

End Flashback

Hiruzen had found everything a little hard to believe but after showing him their seals, he couldn't come up with any logically conclusion. They'd kept some info about the future from him, deciding they'd act on those as they came into play and they knew what they wanted to change, such as the invasion.

Naruto threw a paper bomb through a window, setting it off before blending back into the shadows. Everything had been carefully planned out so they could tell the Loyalists apart and many meetings, when they were sent on "missions" ensured that they would win this battle.

* * *

Most the Uchiha compound was up in flames as Hinata ran through the shadow, a quick Jyuken up the heart was all it took to get rid of retreating Revoltists. So far it was all going into their favor.  
She jumped back into the shadows as she disposed of a man. She felt a kunai at her throat and she stopped breathing. She had been careless and not turned on her Byakugan, turning it on now, she saw it was Fugaku Uchiha, Sasuke's dad, the head of the Uchiha Clan

"So the Hyuuga had a part in this too huh?" He whispered, pressing the kunia to draw blood, "You always did fear us because we had the more powerful Doujutsu."

Hinata fought to urge to roll her eyes even in the serious situation. She was about to make her move, growing bored of all this when Fugaku made a sharp dodge moving her with him. She looked to see Naruto, mask still on his face.

"Why are you playing around with this guy, huh Hinata-chan?"

"I don't know, guess i was bored." With that she twisted her body at an unnaturally flexible angle sliding out of Fugaku's grip.

"Wonna tag team him?" Naruto asked, his eyes gleaming with excitement and sadness at the same time, he wasn't fond of killing, especially someone from the same village, but it was for the greater good. For his village. It's a decision not unlike the ones he'll have to face when he became hokage.

Both Hinata and himself fell into their respective fighting positions, they weren't worried about the rest of The Revoltists, they were sure Itachi took care of the more powerful ones and elders, while the rest would be of no problem to the loyalists.

Fugaku turned on his Sharigan and rushed Hinata first, thinking she was the weaker one. Naruto stepped back, Hinata could handle it. Still he looked on with worry, Hinata hadn't quite been the same and it had only gotten worse after Hanabi's death, even though she looked the same, she was completely different. She seemed to have grown darker and more ruthless over the years.

Fugaku took a swing with his left leg at Hinata's head, predicting her block, twisting his body around with the kunai to stab her, she blocked again this time with chakra, closing off the points. He jumped back from her.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu," Hinata made no attempt to dodge as the ball of fire came close to her body, she simple covered her body with blue flames, which absorbed all the heat from the attack.

Deciding she wanted to be on the offensive now, she ran full speed toward him, disappearing just as she was before him, appearing behind proving a swift kick to his back, he flew as it connected from the amount of force it. She appeared in front of him midair and in a furry of fists and kicks, that the Sharingan could barely pick up much less give the user time to react to, she sent him flying to the ground. He fell creating a large crater and he forced pulled himself out of it, he barely got up when he fell over dead.  
Hinata smiled at her progress, she'd finally perfected her technique, she incorporated Jyuken in her Fire Fox Mode (will be explained later), since her chakra was far more fierce in this mode a few hits, not even close to the heart would do the job of destroying ones inside. She stopped for a second realizing she'd just smiled at someone else's death just because it showed her progress. She fought down a shiver, what was she becoming? Though as soon as those feelings came, they went as if someone locked them in a box.

"Dammit Hinata, what was that?!" Naruto shouted, "I said Tag team him, not "Hinata you go ahead and hand him as ass." He grinned at her, showing he wasn't mad at all, yet the worried part of him had increased as he watched Hinata kill Fugaku without remorse, even with that enemy, that was harsh, especially considering she knew him.

She took of her mask sporting a light blush that he wasn't sure out of embarrassment or content with her actions, she was just that different these days "I Just got carried away."

He grumbled under his breathe and the two walked away, looking for anyone who needed help.

* * *

Hinata and Naruto looked over the burning Uchiha compound, all the bodies of the Revoltists were being burn there, thankfully Sasuke wasn't there to see any of this- his mother and him weren't in the village prior to Naruto's request- even if it was necessary and less brutal than the first Massacre, that was still his friends and family burning.

The shared a look, "It actually work." Naruto said softly, he sounded somewhat sad.

Hinata nodded in agreement with him, she wasn't worried, she had trusted his judgement and their abilities completely. As she continued to stare at the flame burning in this distant, a small voice in her head called for more bloodshed. She shook her head, tonight probably took a toll on her mind, that's all. She wouldn't dwell on it, this was all behind them now and they'd continue to change everything as time went on. She shut her eyes, a content look on her face.

"To think this is only just the beginning of our changes."

Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu-  
Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique

**Author's Notes: I guess you could say that was the end of a long prologue and this is where the real story begins. Anything you're confused about or just questions, P.M. me or review. Thanks.**

**Yes, Hinata's a tad on the dark side. Will be explained later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I still don't Naruto or anything :(**

Naruto couldn't help but smile as he leaned back in his chair at the academy. So much has changed making this time line completely different, not all of what happened was good but most of it was and that's all that mattered. Naruto look to his left at the girl sitting next to him, she was one of the things that had changed most in his eyes. She was far from the shy, self conscious insecure person she once was. She was well centered, stood her ground in every situation and was a little dark and cold for the most part. Her appearance also had changed, she still sported a hime like cut with bangs and two shorter strands framing her face but now she wore her waist long hair into two pig tails, at the first glance she seemed innocent, that is until you saw her eyes which were now a deep violet unlike the prior lilac color, they were hard cold eyes that seemed to hold many dark secrets, she now wore a purple mask, much like a certain teachers that she only removed when in private with Naruto. The mask matched her short sleeved hood with a light lilac mesh shirt peeking from underneath it, bandages going up her left arm. She wore lilac ninja shorts with violet ninja slippers to match. On her back were twin swords, violet hilts poking out. Hinata had gained a look of someone not to be messed with. Next to her was Sasuke who's attire was basically the same from the first time line, only instead of a scowl, a smile was seen on his face and his eyes were always soft and cheerful, that of a child. He had taken what went on in his clan well since his mother and brother, his two most important people had survived, he didn't know the true reason behind the civil war but it was an issue for a later time. His attitude was playful and happy, even though he was still not the most talkative, he still had a whole posse of fan girls too. Hell they all had fan boys/girls being the top 3 in the class. Naruto looked down at himself he'd change quite a good bit too, he'd ditched the orange "kill me now" jump suit and now wore a orange mesh shirt underneath a black black jacket with an orange swirl and Uzumaki in also in orange printed on it. Hidden beneath his jacket sleeves were sleek daggers. He wore black pants and orange ninja sandals to top it all of, with different weapons strapped on his legs as well. If one did not know he had weapons hidden all over, he'd easily be underestimated and that's just what he needed. He had grown his hair a little longer, and since he didn't have goggles to push back his bangs this time around he looked more like his father now more than ever with the exception of his whisker marks which were strangely faint. He easily had the most fan girls but they most of them would flee with one glare from Hinata

"I was first!"

"You wish forehead! I even got in before your huge ass forehead passed the door frame!"

The entire class let out a sigh, Ino and Sakura had arrived, the two were busy pushing and pulling each other trying to get to Sasuke first, not realizing he was already sitting with people. Sakura pushed past Ino and ran up to where the trio were sitting.

"Hey Naruto," she batted her eyes, "Do you think you and Hinata here would be dolls and let me sit next to my Sasuke-kun?" She was sure Naruto liked her and would move and convince Hinata to do the same.

Naruto fought a snort while Sasuke was viciously shaking his head no in the background.

"Please.." She twirled her bubblegum pink hair and leaned over making puppy dog eyes.

"Sit somewhere else," Sakura looked up and saw it was Hinata that talked, something about the girl had always scarred her, ever since her sister died it was like she became a completely different person.

"B-bu-" Sakura started but a glare from the bluenette sent her around like a kick puppy, Ino didn't even want to take the chance and settled for sitting next to Choji.

"Ok class," Iruka said as he came in, he was a little surprised the class was so quiet since today was the day of the graduation exam. "As you know today is the day of the exam to determine if you will become genin..." as he continued everyone zoned out, they already knew the procedure.

Hinata went first out of their group and looked bored the entire exam, she just did everything as if it was something as simple as washing her hands. She got her hitai-ate, tied it around her neck and sat down. The exam took a lot longer this time around since they were more more students in the class this time around, mainly because of the Uchihas. When one girl came up Naruto paid special attention, her name was Kiyo Uchiha, she was the black sheep of the clan and dead last in this class. Hinata had looked into her chakra once and figured it was because she had too much chakra for her to control. She would fail, she needed to, it's the reason they had a seal put on her before to mess up her chakra flow.

* * *

Flashback

"Ok, let me get this straight Mizuki is working with Orichimaru?" Hiruzen asked.

Naruto nodded, as they agreed, he would give the Hokage bits and pieces that he saw fit and this was one of them.

"In the last time line he got me to steal the forbidden scroll because i didn't pass the genin test and he knew how badly i wanted to, it was the perfect opportunity to steal but since I'm not dead last here, he would have had no reason to think I'd fail, that's where Kiyo comes in. She's this year's dead last, so he's probably targeting her. I've been watching her, she's finally perfected the requirements to pass but we can't let that happen since that would mess up the plan and we wouldn't be able to catch Mizuki in the act."

"I don't know about this, we'd be messing with this young girl's psyche and she does have potential."

"Come on old man, everything I've said so far has been right and we pulled it off perfectly, why would we go wrong now."

Hiruzen nodded, the boy was right, "Alright you have my permission."

"Great, also I want it to be announced when i become a genin."

"All of it?"

"Yup, it's time for them to know, we need them to it, plus it's essential of everything that's to come next. By the way have you got in contact with him yet?"

"No, the last reply I got was that he's busy doing his research."

Naruto sweat dropped, "Typical Ero-sennin but he'll show up in time for everything to work so I'm not worried. I'll see ya later Old Man." He shushined out of the room.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing Naruto," Hiruzen mumbled to himself as he puffed his pipe.

End Flashback

* * *

Kiyo attempted Kawarimi and Henge but couldn't get her chakra to flow right through her body, she tired over and over again. Naruto was starting to feel bad. Looking over he saw Sasuke starring at the girl with intent eyes, he was pretty sure, he had a crush on her.

"Ok Kiyo, try Bushin no Jutsu."

"O-ok," Her confidence was starting to wave, _I did all of this perfectly yesterday. _"Bushin no Jutsu."

Nothing happened except for one sickly looking clone popping up. It wither to the ground and Kiyo's face looked as defeated as the clone.

"I'm Kiyo but you fail." Iruka said, he had wanted Kiyo to pass, she'd become a surrogate sister for him.

"Come on Iruka, let her pass she tried her best." Mizuki said.

"No! If she can't do these simple things she'll get kill on her first mission!" Iruka yelled, he was trying to be protective but Kiyo took it the wrong way and took off out of the classroom, tears running down her face.

Naruto really felt bad now, Iruka sighed, " Alright up next Sasuke."

Sasuke passed with flying colors but he didn't look all that excited as he took his hitai-ate and sat down, his mind was on Kiyo.

Finally it was Naruto's turn, he was so damn tired of siting there that he all but bounced down the stairs and did the test. Not surprisingly he too passed exceptional, with a little showing of as he made shadow clones which did his henge for him. Taking his hitai-ate tying it around his head he walked back proudly to his seat.

Leaning over he whispered to Hinata, "Remember be ready at 6 tonight." She nodded and they both sat back in their seat, occasional staring at Mizuki who had a sinister look on his face as Iruka explained when they should come back for team assignments.

* * *

Mizuki caught up with Kiyo, who was crying in some woods close by the Academy.

"Hello Kiyo,"

"M-Mizuki-s-sensei," She choked out behind her tears.

"I know you're sad that you didn't pass and I tried to convince the rest of the teachers so they have agreed to let you have a special retake."

"A special retake?" Kiyo looked up with bright, hopeful eyes and Mizuki chuckled.

"Yes, just for you."

"Yosh! Tell me what i have to do."

_This is too easy_, "Ok, your special test is one of stealth, all you have to do is sneak into the Hokage's office and steal the biggest scroll there, you have to get in and out undetected, bring the scroll to me and you pass."

"That's all? And you're sure I'll pass if i do this?"

Mizuki nodded, "Remember it's a secret mission so don't alert anyone, especially not ANBU.

Kiyo nodded eagerly and hopped of to get ready, Mizuki laughed as he walked off, little did he know he was walking into someone's trap, not the other way around.

Nodding to each other the two shadows nodded to each other and took off, each following their each respective person.

_I can't believe I'm getting a second chance! _Kiyo was so excited, she'd been working her ass off to pass the test, she had lost hope when she failed but it had came back when Mizuki came and found her. It was a bit strange to her that Mizuki came rather than Iruka since, he was closer to her, but a second chance was a second chance. _I'll show you now Sasuke!_

Kiyo and Sasuke were basically inseparable childhood friends, he had been her shoulder to lean on because both of her parents were killed in the civil war, however with the growing number of fan girls Sasuke got, mainly a pink headed and a blond one, the two grew further apart at the academy because he was always too busy avoiding them, so there was no time for the childhood friends to hang out, even outside of school when Sasuke wasn't dodging girls, he was out training with Naruto and Hinata, another issue being she was too insecure in her abilities to ask them to join and her clan had forbidden it, saying she'd only hold him back; she was after all the black sleep of the clan deemed worthless. Regardless, she still wants to prove them all wrong for the chance to be close to Sasuke, this would be the chance for them to be on the same team and she'd finally get her best friend back.

With newly found determination Kiyo sneaked into the Hokage's office doing her best to blend and melt in with her surroundings, years of wanting to avoid people made it a very well developed skill for her. The Hokage was fast asleep at his desk, she dropped on all fours and slowly crawled to the scroll vault. Luckily it was already opened, she slip in, took the scroll and ran like hell was on her tail.

Kiyo got the woods where Mizuki said she should be in flash, and before checking if anyone was around, broke off in her own little victory dance. After calming down she went through the scroll, there was nothing it seemed like she could do, alot of the techniques were ire based and as fate would have it, with her being the black sleep, her elemental affinity was water. When she came across Kage Bushin no Jutsu, her eyes lit up but the light from them faded when she saw how much chakra it required, she doubted he could survive doing that. She was about to move on but when she saw Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu just below that. It was perfect for her, she had enough chakra to pull it off and it was water element.

Kiyo layed exhausted on the ground and covered in sweat, it had taken forever but she had did it, she mastered Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu, she would have danced if she wasn't so exhausted. She closed her eyes when she heard hustling, she opened them to see Iruka standing close by.

"You need to return that scroll the the Hokage right now Kiyo."

"Huh?" Kiyo was seriously confused, "Does that mean i pass?"

"Pass? Pass what?"

"Don't play silly Iruka-sensei. You know the special granulation test! The one Mizuki sensei set up?" The smile that was on Kiyo's face began to falter as she realized what was going on. "There is no special test is there?"

Iruka shook his head," I'm sorry Kiyo but there's not- he tricked you."

Just the Mizuki arrived on the scene, "Figured it out already huh? Guess you're not as stupid as a originally thought. Now hand over the scroll and no one gets hurt." He pulled out a few shurikens

Kiyo's legs began to shake, she didn't know what to do, so she ran.

"Kiyo- wait!" Iruka took off after her but so did Mizuki.

Kiyo ran, she walked into that one, she had only caused more trouble for everyone. She knew she was being unreasonable but she didn't know what else to do.

Soon someone grabbed her mouth and pulled her aside, she struggled. But when the person whispered a harsh but gentle shh she calmed down.

"Just watch."

So she did.

Mizuki henged as Iruka grabbed onto Kiyo's hand only for her to transform into Iruka who gave a mid air kick to his head. Dodging Mizuki delivered one to his mid-section sending him flying into a tree. He flung a shuriken which went through Iruka's shoulder in a clean cut pinning him to the tree.

"You shouldn't have showed up here Iruka." Mizuki said as he prepared another shuriken, "why are you even here? I know the Hokage didn't send out anyone about the missing scroll."

"I was worried about Kiyo," Iruka coughed, "then i saw the scroll, i knew she shouldn't have had that."

"Smart little camper but i can't let you get away with interfering now, can i?" As Mizuki threw the shiruken at Iruka's chest a kunai intercepted it.

"Your time to shine Kiyo," Naruto said as he shushined leaving the girl to her fight.

"I wouldn't mess with Iruka-sensei if i were you Mizuki," Kiyo spat, "I might have to hurt you."

Mizuki started laughing hysterically, "You? The Uchiha disgrace hurt a chunin like me? That's cute."

Kiyo looked dead at him, she knew she could do it, Naruto had told her he couldn't help that it was her fight but that he had faith in her, that made her stand her ground as she did the hand sign for Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu. This made Mizuki laugh even harder.

"Mizu bushin? Bushin's that have only one-tenth of your power?" He wiped a tear from his face.

Ignoring him, Kiyo continued, she could do it and Naruto had already told her there was a underground water system, "Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!" Instantly Kiyo's rose up from the ground, she was so shocked she made so many of them, she almost fell of the branch. Luckily one of them caught her. Putting a smirk of satisfaction on her face, they got ready to attack.

The first one flew at Mizuki with high speed but he didn't even flinch as he punched it through the chest. It returned to water, but before Mizuki could laugh in victory it solidified into ice sticking through his arm, he screamed as blood ran down his arm, anger flashed through him.

"No one said we were normal Mizu Bushins," one of the clones taunted as it delivered a punched to Mizuki's head, soon all of the Mizu Bushins including Kiyo herself had surrounded him beating him to a pulp his screams were heard through and through.

Kiyo slouched against a tree breeding hard, before walking over to Iruka. Mizuki was unconscious bloody with a few loved body parts frozen

"Good job Kiyo, I'm so proud of you." Iruka said.

"Thanks nii-san. I mean Iruka-sensei."

Iruka chuckled, "You can call me nii-san onii-chan. Now close your eyes."

Nodding Kiyo did what she was told, she was getting impatient until she felt a hitai-ate around her head. She opened her eyes and saw that Iruka was missing his. She squealed and hug him, forgetting about his injury.

"Gomen!" She blushed and jumped up in excitement.

Naruto watched from a far, this was just like his moment with Iruka from his time line. As sweet as it was he knew the two of them would pass out soon, Iruka from blood loss and Kiyo from chakra exhaustion. As if on quey he looked up to see them passed out next to each other. It was time for his part. He made a kage bushin to carry Kiyo and went to get Iruka. He looked back to see Hinata arrive at Mizuki's body, hand on one of her sword hilt.

"Oui Hina-chan, they need him for questioning." She nodded, but still took her sword out to pry the ice off Mizuki's body. "Oh and tell them to kill him when there done, we both know what happens if we don't." Nodding once more she grabbed the body and disappeared in a flash of purple. Sometimes it was like he was talking to a robot with her, he missed the old her so much, Naruto sighed and went to take his two to the hospital.

* * *

"Today is the day you get assigned to teams-" Naruto once more zoned out as Iruka talked. Iruka's shoulder was bandaged up and he sort of limped but he would be fine. When he was asked about what happened he happily told about how his onii-chan kicked ass.

Kiyo herself was sitting next to Sasuke, he had heard about what happened to her and rushed to the hospital. He was proud of her, he hoped they'd be on the same team so they could regain there friendship.

Teams assignment were made up to 6 and they all left with their senseis, until there was only 10 students left in the room.

"Ok as all of you can see, you're the only ones left in here, this is because your teams will be different due to prior orders from the Hokage.

"Team Eight will be made up of Ino, Shino and Kiba. Their senseis are Kurenai Yuhi and Kakashi Hatake."

"WHAT?!" Ino screeched, " I get stuck with dog breathe and bug boy."

"It's not like we want to be with you, you blond banshee." Kiba shot back and Akamaru barked in agreement.

"What'd you say?!" Ino was getting ready to pummel Kiba when Iruka cleared his throat..

"Iruka-sensei, why are we going to have two senseis?" Shino spoke up for the first time and as usual his questions were rsational and to the point.

"Everything will be explained in due time. Now team 9 is still functioning, so next is team 10 is Sakura, Choji and Shikamaru. Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi and Mikoto Uchiha."

A loud groan was heard and the sound of a head hitting a desk. No one turned to look because they knew it was Sakura.

"Well as you can see four people are left, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Kiyo, due to special circumstances you four will be team 7, your senseis will be Itachi Uchiha and Anko Mitarashi." Iruka rolled up his scroll watching as everyone moved and sat with there team, if they weren't before and he cleared his throat before leaning against his desks.

"Now, I'm sure you'd all like to know what's going on here?" There were all nods except for two heads. "Well you see the Hokage believe that you 10 have very special potential and the future Hokage and Sennins are right here in this class..." He glanced around, "But you all have a long way to go hence the changes to your group. Ino, Shino and Kiba, you three were put together because Ino you have great chakra control and you love gardening so you will easily fit with genjutsu since many of them are plant based, Shino is easily the brain in the group and Kiba is the close contact fighter who relies and brute force. Kurenai and Kakashi are your senseis because Kurenai is a genjutsu mistress so she's the best teacher for Ino and teaching the guys cloaking techniques for missions, and then Kakashi is a ninjutsu specialist, sure enough he has copied techniques that can work for all of your clans and he has a dog summoning contract Kiba."

Team 8 looked at each other they were content with that explanation, and as if on quey their senseis showed up, well Kurenai showed up.

"Team 8 come with me." Team 10 got up and walked out, all the while Kiba was happy his teacher was such a babe.

"Ok next up, team 10. Shikamaru, Choji and Sakura, you three were put together because Sakura you have book smarts and a great chakra control, even better than Ino's which makes you perfect for medical ninjutsu, Shikamaru you have situation smarts and can adopt to any situation, already making you and Sakura work, also you're a long range fighter, which brings in Choji. Choji is a long range fighter and has the muscle to make you guys a nice rounded team. Mikoto has smarts and is one of the best medical ninjas we have, Asuma is a long and close range fighter."

As with team 8, both senseis showed up, ready for their team and team 10 left, though with Sakura still disappointed.

"Well you guys left, team 7, you guys are the exception as usual and I've been asked that you four figure out why you two were paired together and why you got those specific senseis."

"Ok does this mean Itachi-sensei and Anko-sansei aren't coming?" Kiyo asked

"Nope, they said to meet them at the announcement."

"Wait what announcement-?

* * *

Hiruzen stood on the Hokage monument, he raised his hands to settle the crowd.

"As all of you can remember around 13 years ago was the Kyuubi attack," Somewhere in the back someone yelled out the exact date, well all of you were told that our beloved yondaime killed the demon." Cheers were heard, "You were lied to," The people in the crowd who hadn't know stood stark in fear. "The demon couldn't be killed so the fourth sacrificed himself to seal the demon in a child. That child joined our ninja ranks today." The crowd erupted in an outrage ordering for the beheading of the child. The elders and people who knew were giddy with joy, they would finally have the village's full blown approval to kill the demon child

"QUIET!" Everyone looked up to see Hinata standing next to the Hokage, Byakugan on in full glare, killing intent washing over the crowd "Listen to what he has to say."

Hiruzen cleared his throat, "As I saying that child is among us, his name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Yes Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi is the son of the fourth, Minato Namikaze himself."

**Author's Notes: Thank God school is finally over, thank you guys for the reviews, they really do help. (:**

**I'll be going on vacation next Monday and my mum said no laptop so I'll try to update as much as i can between now and the, the story will definately be complete and ready to type and update when I get back though, so be please be patient with me. Many Thanks.**


End file.
